


stolen bases and stolen hearts

by juniivert



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, ill add tags as i go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniivert/pseuds/juniivert
Summary: "you made a nice play.""thanks, you're a good singer!"or something like that.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	stolen bases and stolen hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever fic so please spare me if it sucks lol :) i play softball and love to watch baseball so i thought this would be a fun way for me to incorporate my interests and be creative. honestly i am scared to publish this because i've never done something like this before but ! i need to step out of my comfort zone.
> 
> thank u to my friend soren for reading this and giving me the confidence to post it ily

“do you have a ball?”

the voice came from behind yeonjun, accompanied with a soft slap on the back. he finished tying his cleats, standing up and grabbing his glove from where it was lying on the bench.

“yeah, i got one tyun. let’s go, or coach will be mad,” yeonjun said, leading them out of the dugout to join their teammates in the outfield.

the familiar warmup routine commenced, the two playing catch and chatting amongst the other baseball players. it had been the team’s best season in a long time, and they made it to the playoffs. they were in the championship for the division; this game would decide who goes to nationals. for the first time, yeonjun would be on tv. local stations set up various cameras around the edge of the field to capture the best angles of the game.

warmups ended, and the players exited their respective dugouts, since the lineups would be announced and the national anthem would be sung. the players stood shoulder to shoulder, with yeonjun and taehyun side by side. since he was so wrapped up in warmups, yeonjun didn’t notice just how big the crowd was. this was the largest stage he’d played on, excluding the cameras. usually it was just parents and close relatives, yet now, he saw faces in the crowd he had never seen before.

“and now, the seoul central high school starting lineup! batting first and playing right field, we have number twelve, huening kai! he is the only freshman on the starting lineup.” the announcer’s voice boomed over the speakers, and yeonjun recognized it as his history teacher’s voice. he watched as the freshman stepped forward and waved to the crowd, evoking cheers, the loudest coming from his mom. three more names were announced before yeonjun’s. “batting fifth and playing first base, wearing number nine, junior choi yeonjun!” he stepped forward, just as kai had done, and scanned the crowd. he spotted his mom and dad sitting in the third row of the stands. they waved, and he returned the waves with a wide grin. as yeonjun stepped back into line, he felt the nerves sink in, and proceeded to stare at the pattern on his cleats and the woven fabric of the laces. he wasn’t usually on the starting lineup, but his senior hurt his ankle in a collision the game prior, so he was given the spot. he was grateful, but he didn’t have as much experience as hongjoong, and that made him even more nervous. the lineup finished for the home team, so they turned away from the crowd and faced the pitching mound for the national anthem. yeonjun now focused his eyes on the chalk line at the tips of his feet.

the announcer’s voice came over the loudspeaker again to introduce the singer of the anthem. “let’s give a round of applause to junior choi soobin, who will be singing the anthem today!”

yeonjun hadn’t heard the name before, so he wasn’t too interested, eyes still pointed down. however, yeonjun’s head shot up once the most beautiful voice he had ever heard filtered through the sound system. it was as if heaven had a sound, _like angels singing in unison_ , he thought. yeonjun felt heat creep across his cheeks as he spotted the face of the voice. _ok now that is an_ actual _angel. what the hell._

soobin hit all the notes perfectly, and yeonjun was mesmerized. well, the crowd was too, but yeonjun was in a trance, staring at the singer, only binking out of it when taehyun snapped loudly next to his ear. “hellooo, earth to yeonjun, is anyone home?” he said playfully, tapping the side of yeonjun’s head. “you can stop having a one-sided staring contest now, you dumbass.”

yeonjun just glared at him, before rolling his eyes, ignoring the strong blush he developed. he had a game to win. as he and taehyun walked back to the dugout, he caught his teammate shyly waving to the crowd. yeonjun followed his gaze and caught a brown-haired boy waving back, even more shyly than taehyun. “ooh taehyunnie, is someone here to watch you?”

now it was taehyun’s turn to glare, piercing eyes directed at the older boy, mouth drawn tight as embarrassment was evident in his face. “his name is beomgyu. he’s just a friend, but yeah, i asked him to come watch, since i’m starting this game. what the hell, stop laughing!” he swats at yeonjun, but the older is able to dodge, giggling. “come on dude, he’s new to this school and doesn’t have many friends, let me have this. i saw the way you were drooling at soobin just now.”

“...fuck off.”

“language, choi!”

“sorry, coach.”

soobin walked as fast as he could back to his seat, after what he thought was his best performance yet. not that he gets very many. (his parents always say _singing isn’t a good career, go into business!_ so he never gets these opportunities. like ever.) as soon as he slumped down in the chair next to beomgyu, he deflated. “gyu, i think i just died and came back to life,” he said with a sigh. “i just wish eomma was here to see that. actually, no i don’t. she would have killed me if she knew i sang.”

“dude, she would be so proud of you, if only she knew how good you were.”

“i almost didn’t do well though, that would have been so embarrassing,” soobin said as he dragged his hand down his face.

“well why not?” beomgyu asked. he got silence in return. “oh my god, do you have a crush on someone here? spill. right now.”

soobin immediately regretted bringing this up. he turned in his seat, ignoring the younger’s prods at his shoulder. after about a minute of whines and pokes, he finally turned around, deciding, _to_ _hell with it, nothing will ever happen anyways._ “well, i mean…” he started, trying to find the right words to say. “i guess i thought number nine was cute. what was his name again? choi… something or other. i can’t remember. it doesn’t matter anyways, nothing will come from me liking him anyways.”

“oh my god, you’re oblivious,” beomgyu said, and soobin raised an eyebrow in confusion. “are you blind? he was staring at you the whole time you sang. i don’t even think he blinked throughout the entire song. and his name is yeonjun, for your information. he’s friends with taehyunnie.” soobin blinked at beomgyu in disbelief.

“you’re full of shit.” beomgyu just giggled and turned his attention to the game.

_was he actually staring at me? oh my god, i hope i looked okay while singing. fuck, he must think i’m a weirdo or something. whatever, i’m never gonna talk to him anyways._

soobin could not have been more wrong.

“THE SEOUL CENTRAL TIGERS ARE YOUR DIVISION CHAMPIONS!”

yeonjun was the recipient of 8 bodies being thrown at him, the rest of the team following close behind. the game had finished in a dramatic way, with taehyun diving for a ground ball behind third base and barely throwing the runner out at first. his throw ended up in the dirt, off to the right of the base, so yeonjun had to basically do the splits and get the shorthop at the same time. the crowd went from dead silent to an eruption of cheers as he caught the ball, and his team ran to give him hugs, since he saved the game.

they won 8-7, having to go into extra innings. yeonjun hadn’t hit well, but it was the best defensive game of his life. after he shook hands with the other team, got a slew of more “congratulations!” or “you won the game for us, dude!” and a tight hug from hongjoong, he packed up his gear and headed to find his parents.

“yeonjunie! you did so well!” his mom screamed as he approached her and his father. “i’m so proud of you sweetheart, you’re going to nationals!”

“thanks, eomma, and i know, right? it’s crazy, i can’t believe we made it!”

“nice work, kid. that last pick was crazy, did you do the splits?” his dad asked.

“yeah, i did, and it hurt so bad. i never realized how flexible you have to be to do that,” he explained. as he spoke, someone called his name, and he remembered. “oh, the team is going out to dinner, so i have to go. i’ll see you at home though, love you!” he hugged his parents goodbye and turned to look for taehyun. what his eyes found instead was the black head of hair atop a six-foot-tall body that captured his attention prior to the game. _fuck_ , he thought, tousling his hair in an attempt to make it look not as messy. _i should talk to him. or maybe not, that would be weird._ he got lost in thought, so he didn’t notice the person that came up to him.

“uh, yeonjun, right?” the person said. yeonjun focused again, and realized soobin had come up to him first.

“oh! um, yeah, that’s me.” he replied haphazardly.

“um… that was a really nice play at the end of the game. you played really well,” soobin said shyly. “i was really impressed.”

yeonjun stood there, stunned. he couldn’t form words, his mind fogged over from receiving such a genuine compliment from the sun incarnated.

“oh, my god. i’m sorry. that was- that was too much, i’m sorry.” soobin visibly cringed as he realized what he said. “i should go, i’m sorry.”

yeonjun came back to his senses just as soobin was about to turn away, reaching out and grabbing his sweater. “no, no you’re fine,” he told soobin, releasing his clothes and smoothing them slightly. he swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. “i wanted to say something too. i, uh, i think your voice is beautiful, soobin. you have a real gift.”

they stared at each other for a solid minute, holding their breaths.

yeonjun broke the silence, asking,

“do you want to get coffee some time?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what u think !! whether its constructive criticism or something u found funny don't be afraid to leave comments !! 
> 
> also not gonna lie i'm basing the taejun dynamic off of my teammate and i in real life because it's easy lol so the positions, numbers, and ages are the same as us which very conveniently fits txt. (yeonjun is me)
> 
> my twitter : https://twitter.com/9hypen


End file.
